The Detective
by CommChatter
Summary: Being a police officer gives Percy the chance to pay it forward by helping young demigods. Now accepting requests.
1. Theo

So, another oneshot. I'm starting to get addicted, I think.

I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, or any recognizable characters.

*pjo*

If he was sitting at a detective's desk, and not in an interrogation room, he wasn't in that much trouble, was he?

That exploding water fountain wasn't his fault, but the cops that found him didn't believe that. And he couldn't exactly tell them that he'd been attacked by a monster, could he? His mom and stepdad hadn't believed him. Why would the cops?

Avoiding the cop's eyes, he looked at the desk. It had papers and folders, a large paperweight that looked like the Hoover Dam, and a framed photo scattered across it. The photo was of a young blonde woman with intense gray eyes. She was holding a little boy that was maybe a year old and smiling like she was the happiest person in the world. Sitting on the floor next to them was a little girl that was maybe three. The kids had the same dark hair and green eyes of the detective sitting across from him.

"That's my wife Annabeth, my daughter Silena, and my son, Charlie."

The detective's voice startled him into making eye contact. The detective was a plainclothes guy, with slightly shaggy black hair. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and jeans. His badge dangled from a chain around his neck, and his gun was still holstered at his side. A dark leather jacket was draped over the back of the chair the detective was sitting in. His knuckles were scarred, like he was used to getting in fistfights. He was tall and muscular, and good-looking. When the detective clasped his hands in front of himself, a gold wedding ring glinted in the light.

"What's your name?" The detective's voice wasn't cajoling or pleading, like the other officer's had been. He seemed genuinely interested.

"Theo." He wasn't sure why he had given his name. Maybe it was the kind green eyes that seemed so familiar, or the sense of _safe_ that he felt in the cop's presence.

The detective's brow creased slightly. "Theo as in Theodore?"

Theo shrugged. Trust no one. That was the motto he'd been living by these last few months. He wasn't going to let this cop he didn't know break that.

"Okay, Theo. Wanna tell me what happened?" This cop is honestly curious. His face is open, eyes earnest, and it made Theo feel like he had kicked a puppy when he remained silent.

Finally, Theo relented. "The fountain broke." That was an understatement if he'd ever heard one. The fountain hadn't broken, the thing had exploded! Theo didn't know how he'd done it, but the monster had come at him, and he'd been scared, and the water exploded. And then he'd been arrested.

Which was how Theo had found himself here, facing this detective that was giving him a long, hard look.

"That's not what really happened, is it?" The question was gentle, but loaded. So completely _loaded._

"No." Theo shook his head.

"Something happened. Something you didn't have control over." The detective was speaking quietly. "You were scared and the water reacted." He paused and gave Theo a look. "How close am I?"

"Pretty close." By the time he realized what he'd said, it was too late to retract that statement.

The detective sat back. "You're a runaway. My partner is already looking into Missing Persons for you." At Theo's panicked look, the detective raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I can't go back." Theo said quietly.

"Because of the monsters?" The question was casual, and by the time Theo actually registered what was being said, he had already nodded.

But he tried to deny it anyway. "No such thing as monsters." Theo protested, but it seemed half hearted even to himself, and judging from the detective's raised eyebrow, he wasn't convinced either.

"I have friends who can help you. They can explain what's happening to you-"

"You know what's happening to me?" Theo demanded immediately, forgetting his own policy when he heard those words. "What's happening?"

The detective swallowed hard before saying softly, "If I tell you, you'll be in even more danger. The monsters are already tracking you. They'd be able to find you faster if I tell you anything." A quick glance was thrown over his shoulder at his partner by the coffee machine, and the detective leaned closer conspiratorially. "You'll find out soon enough, and believe me when I tell you, ignorance is bliss."

A half-hour later, the detective escorted Theo out of the building to a man in a wheelchair. "This is Mr. Brunner. He helped me a long time ago. He can explain things I can't."

And with a nod to Mr. Brunner, the detective disappeared back into the police station.

"Percy is always a help." Mr. Brunner said, turning to Theo. "Now, I'm sure you have many questions. As soon as we get to camp, I'll be more than happy to answer anything you ask."


	2. Amy

Thanks to FredNeverDied, I'm turning this into a miniseries!

Silena and Amy are my OCs, and Percy Jackson doesn't belong to me.

*pjo*

"Are you lost?"

The little voice jolted Amy out of her exhausted stupor. Opening her eyes, Amy saw a little girl, maybe four years old, standing in front of her. She had long, curly black hair pulled back into a ponytail and green eyes. She was a cute kid, Amy thought.

But monsters could be anyone. Even cute little girls.

"My Daddy can help you. He's a po-lice offser." She pronounced 'police' carefully, separating the syllables, and lisped slightly on 'officer'.

"I don't need help." Amy said.  
The little girl looked at her appraisingly and frowned slightly. "You're fibbing." She accused. "Mommy says it's not nice to fib."

At least this kid had a mommy. Amy sighed. She was dirty, she knew that, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Her clothes were ripped, her blonde hair tangled, she looked like every other homeless ragamuffin she'd run into these last few hellish weeks of her life. That is: not pretty.

"Silena!" A man's voice called from the small playground behind them.

The man that approached carrying a pink My Little Pony backpack was undoubtedly Silena's father. He had the same sea green eyes and black hair that curled around his ears. "We have to go pick up Charlie from the babysitter before you mother gets home."

Then he noticed Amy. "Who's your friend?" He was looking at Silena, but the question was aimed at Amy. She could tell.

Silena crossed her arms over her chest in and scowled at Amy, putting all the authority of her four years behind it. If it hadn't been aimed at her, Amy thought it would have been cute. "No. And she fibbed about being lost."

Her father must have thought the same thing, because he smiled a heart stopping, blinding smile. "Really?" he held a hand out to Amy. "My name's Percy. I guess you already met Silena."

"Yeah, I did." Amy gave Percy a tiny smile. "My name's Amy."

"Do you need help, Amy?" He asked, watching her carefully.

Not that you can give. "No."

Silena's dad surprised Amy by sitting next to her. "You don't think I can help."

Amy shot to her feet. "No one can help!" she hissed.

A hand closed around her wrist, it wasn't a hard grip, just gentle pressure, but Amy knew that he could over power her fairly easily. "Let go!"

"Amy, just listen for a second, okay?" Silena's dad- Percy- asked, green eyes pleading. "You think you're going crazy. Seeing things that shouldn't exist. Right?"

Amy froze. No. How did he know? Silena scooted up onto the bench between them.

Percy looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "When I was your age, things started happening to me." He gave a self-depreciating laugh. "I thought I was going crazy. Absolutely nuts."

"I thought maybe I was schizophrenic or something." Amy said.

"You're not. But things are never going to be the same again. Amy." Percy turned to look at her. "Do you believe in the gods?"

"My stepmother is Catholic. I never really thought about it."

Percy shook his head. "Not God. The Greek gods."

Amy stared. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious."

Wha-?"

Percy stood and offered her his hand. "I'll explain everything, but we really do have to go pick up Charlie."

Taking a deep breath, Amy took his hand. Silena leapt off the bench and immediately began chattering about someone named Blackjack.

*pjo*

Thanks for reading. Reviews would be awesome! Also, if you would like to request a scenario, I'd be happy to write one!

Thanks

-CommChatter


	3. Carrie

Theo and Carrie are my OCs. Everyone else belongs to Rick Riordan.

*pjo*

He was really starting to freak Carrie out. Granted, he was really cute, with curly black hair and green eyes, maybe a little older than her, and he'd saved her from one of the monsters, but now he was scaring her. He had dragged Carrie off the subway and was now hustling her down a residential street, staring all around them like he expected the boogieman to jump out of an alley. Maybe he did, Carrie thought.

She had been in a state of shock up until that point, but she finally came back to the present when he attempted to lead her into an apartment building. Carrie had been content to follow him simply because he seemed to know where he was going and she just couldn't seem to get her mind to go beyond: OH MY GOD IT'S A MONSTER. But now the long engrained stranger = danger lessons from her school took over, and she yanked her hand out of the boy's grip.

He spun to look at her. "We need to get inside. Now. My brother lives here. He can help!" his eyes flitted both ways down the empty sidewalk, and he seemed to practically vibrate with repressed energy. He made a grab for her hand.

Carrie leapt backward to avoid him. "I don't even know your name or anything about you!"

The boy had the good grace to look apologetic. "My name's Theo. I'm like you."

"Like me? What does that mean?" Carrie demanded, not caring that her voice was verging on hysterical. With the night she was having, she figured it was her right.

"You see monsters, things that shouldn't be real, right?" Theo's green eyes were wide and earnest, begging her to at least hear him out. It reminded her of her father's dog begging for scraps. "So do I. My brother and his wife live here. They can explain everything to you."

Carrie dragged her hands through her brown hair, fingers getting caught in snarls. "Okay." She looked at the building. "Your brother can help?"

"Yes." Theo bounded into the lobby of the apartment building and hit the up arrow on the elevator. Carrie trailed behind him uncertainly.

The elevator opened on the tenth floor with a ding, and Theo led the way out and stopped in front of apartment 5. Standing directly in front of the peephole, he rapped loudly on the door.

There was a scuffle behind the door before it opened. A blonde haired woman pushed the door wide as she dragged an ecstatically yipping German shepherd back. "_Quiet _Duke. Theo? Do you know what time it is?"

Theo shuffled his feet nervously. "Um, very late?" he offered.

The glare that the woman sent him would have terrified lesser men. "It's eleven thirty at night, and if you wake up the baby, _you _will put him back to sleep."

Looking appropriately chastised, Theo pulled Carrie forward. "Annabeth, this is Carrie. We met on the subway."

Annabeth seemed to take all that in and her gray eyes narrowed slightly as she took a closer look at Carrie. Carrie fought the urge to run screaming in the opposite direction. "You should come in."

Carrie trailed after Theo through the door into the living area of the apartment. Annabeth shut the door and locked it before she released Duke, who practically pounced on Theo; tail wagging furiously as he plastered Theo's face with excited licking.

Theo sputtered and shoved Duke off. "Is Percy here?"

"Yeah."

Carrie twisted in her seat on the couch to look at the man standing in the hallway behind them. He was handsome, with the same curly black hair and green eyes as Theo. He was holding his left arm close to his side, like he was trying to hold his ribs, and he looked exhausted.

The way Theo stared suggested that he'd never considered that his brother could be injured. "What happened to you?"

Percy lowered himself into a recliner. "Bust went bad. Thank the gods for Kevlar; otherwise I'd have some holes in me instead of spectacularly colorful bruises."

"And cracked ribs." Annabeth speared Percy with a glare.

"I'm fine."

Annabeth huffed and dropped into an armchair. "You're sure she's one of us?" Carrie was forcibly reminded of every sci-fi thriller movie she'd ever seen, with the main character finding out that he had some awesome superpower when she heard the question.

Theo nodded. "Yeah. Dracanae were attacking her. On the subway."

Percy's eyebrows went up. "Dracanae? Wow." he looked at Carrie. "You must be important."

Carrie blinked. "I don't care if I'm important. What did you mean, I was one of you?"

Annabeth, Percy, and Theo exchanged meaningful looks. Evidently Annabeth was elected to speak. "We're demigods. So are you."

"Demigod? What-"

"Half human, half god." Theo said, like it should explain everything.

"What, like God, god?" Carrie asked, mind going to her stepmother's Baptist Christian views.

"No." Percy said. "The Greek gods."

"That's… that's insane. They don't exist. I can't…" Carrie was fully aware that she was babbling, but she couldn't seem to stop. Duke whined and shoved his head in her lap, pushing his wet nose into the palm of Carrie's hand.

"They do exist." Annabeth refuted. "My mother's Athena, goddess of wisdom."

Percy gestured between himself and Theo. "Our dad's Poseidon."

Carrie took a deep breath and rubbed Duke's ears, sinking her fingers into his thick fur. "Okay. I'm really hoping that this is a bizarre dream and I'll wake up soon, but that's not going to happen, is it?"

Percy grinned. "My reaction was similar to yours. I found out I was a demigod when I was your age and the Minotaur attacked me." Annabeth stood and disappeared down the hallway that Percy had first came out of.

Carrie stared. "The Minotaur. _The _Minotaur. As in the Labyrinth."

Percy nodded. "Yes."

"He's killed the Minotaur twice." Theo bragged, clearly hero-worshipping his older brother.

"Twice?" Carrie asked, somehow no longer surprised by the weirdness that had suddenly became her life.

"He was sent to Tartarus and reformed. That's why I had to kill him twice."

"Oh." There really wasn't any other response that Carrie could come up with.

Annabeth reappeared toting two sleeping bags and pillows. She threw one bag and pillow at Theo, handed the others to Carrie. "We can tell you more tomorrow, but right now it's late and we're going to be up early tomorrow."

"You are. I'm banned from the precinct for a week." Percy griped.

"I'll just send Silena and Charlie in to wake you up." Annabeth said, scowling at him.

Percy pushed himself up out of his chair. "Yeah. Alright. You two can crash here; I'll take you to camp tomorrow."

"Thanks man." Theo said.

Percy ruffled Theo's hair. "You're welcome." He looked at Carrie. "Good night, Carrie."

*pjo*

So, if people can guess the kid's godly parent, you get an imaginary award. Just saying.

Thanks for reading!

-CommChatter


End file.
